


confession

by sarawattinechichic



Category: Big Bang (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarawattinechichic/pseuds/sarawattinechichic
Summary: "I was so nervous." - Seunghyun
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 16





	confession

"You're the only one for me, my love. You're an angel that had just fallen down from heaven. You are God's gift to me. Please accept my confession."

"Oh gosh, that has got to be corniest confession I got so far." Jiyong groaned. He stood in front of Sangmin who was kneeled down holding onto a bouquet of red roses for him.

Guys really were too original with the whole confession thing. Always giving him flowers and then complimenting him, this was just too predictably. Jiyong wanted someone who could woo him, someone who could meet his expectations, and someone who could just sweep him off of his feet, but here he was getting the same usual confession for the 12th time this week, and it was barely Wednesday.

Jiyong stared down at Sangmin, aggravated, the confession of love has been really getting to him. Ever since puberty hit him during summer everything had changed, his friends and family looked at his in a different way. For a boy, he have a girly, feminine looks and body. He was no longer known as the innocent Jiyong, but more as the grown curvy Jiyong. When he came back from summer vacation and entered his third year of high school, thing has only gotten worst. Every living soul in the school that had a penis was all over his and confessing their undying love for him non-stop.

Jiyong had to admit though, he has gotten way handsomely or most likely _prettier_ than the previous year before, but he wasn't really fond of the whole boyfriend idea yet. He would constantly hear rumors flying around the school that, guys were only confessing to him because he has a so called "Hot Body" and the only thing they wanted to achieve was getting him to bed. And for that specific reason, he had to reject every single confession that was thrown at him. Jiyong didn't want a guy that was only obsessed with his outer appearance. He wanted someone who knew the real him, someone who knew the real Jiyong before summer ended.

He eyed Sangmin carefully. He was the most popular guy in school and here he was, confessing his love to her infront of everyone. Sangmin was sweet and all, and they did shared a lot of common interests, but the matter of fact is, that Sangmin has a lot of fan girls and boys, and he wasn't going to risk his life by accepting him.

"Look, Sangmin ssi. I barely know who you are." Jiyong responded.

This was the same excuse Jiyong used all the time, not knowing the person. He knew it was a lame excuse, but partially it was true. He really didn't know half the people confessed their fake feelings to him. This was the moment of truth, it was now or never, it was time to reject him.

"No, no, no. You'll get the chance to know me." Sangmin yelled, suddenly taking hold of Jiyong's left hand, standing up quickly. He pulled Jiyong closed to him and gently let his lips touch the tip of his ear, whispering.

"I'll show you true happiness."

Everyone in the hallways gasped at the sudden scene they were witnessing. No one has ever, ever in the history tried to reject Sangmin's offers, since he did have power over the school, and practically all the girls and boys throw themselves at him, begging for every ounce and inch of his attention. But here Jiyong was, about to reject him and Sangmin wouldn't allow him to.

He gripped onto Jiyong's hand tighter, indicating that Jiyong wouldn't be let free, until he accepts his confession.

Jiyong was only a few centimeters away from Sangmin's face - he could literally feel his hot breath hit against his neck. Jiyong had to admit his face and smile was angelic, but the way Sangmin was acting right now showed his true colors, he was immediately scratched off Jiyong's list of potential ideal types of boyfriend.

Jiyong tried pulling himself away from him, but it only made the situation more difficult, since Sangmin kept pulling him closer and closer to him.

"Okay. That's enough, Sangmin ssi. I'm going to have to tell you to back away from my friend."

Jiyong was relieved when he heard the familiar deep voice, finally. It seems that his friend's word got to Sangmin. Sangmin back away from Jiyonhlg and release his grasp to him.

"What it got to do with you, Seunghyun. What are you? His puppet?" Sangmin snarled at the man.

He saw Jiyong run away from his sight and besides his friend. The feeling of hurt struck him in the stomach.

"Funny you say that, I have everything to do with it. Here, I was roaming around the hallway like every other students here and I came across this scene - witnessing my friend being torture - no wait scratch that, abused and forced to do something he doesn't want to do." Seunghyun answered back. He took a hold of Jiyong's hand, beaming to himself.

"Let's go, Jiyong."

They both turned around walking away from the crowd and ignoring Sangmin's grunt and name calling.

𖦹𖦹𖦹

"This is like the 67th love confession you got and we barely just gotten through the first month of the school?" Seunghyun announced munching on his burger. Both of them were now outside, behind the school, sitting in the long grass field underneath a shaded area.

Jiyong nodded his head in agreement.

"I know, it's getting really annoying lately. Thanks for the rescue, that was the first time any guy laid their hands on me."

Seunghyun roared with laughter causing Jiyong to stare at him weirdly. He took control of his laughter, placing his burger down.

"It just the look on your face when he grab you, and if you saw his face, when you were about to reject him, priceless."

"Wait, you were there, the whole time?" Jiyong asked, he pouted his lips to show his dissapoinment with Seunghyun.

Seunghyun stared directly at Jiyong, he's eyes soften a bit. There were so many reasons why he fell in love with his best friend and right at this moment the way Jiyong was pouting his lips, made him want to kiss it. He leaned in closer and closer, but stopped himself short when he realized the terrifying look Jiyong was giving him. He leaned back to where he was seated, embarrassed. What was he thinking? He was about to kiss Jiyong, right then and there, without thinking about the consequences.

Seunghyun mentally slapped himself for his almost act of stupidity; even if he loved him and wished he was his boyfriend he needed to contain himself. He need to confess to Jiyong the right way, the way he would want to be confessed to. Even though, Seunghyun wasn't the best looking person out there, he knew he could win Jiyong's heart by humor and his awkward self.

"Ah mian. There was something on your lips, and I wanted to wipe it off." Seunghyun said, avoiding Jiyong's gaze.

Jiyong stared at him puzzled.

"Really? You could have asked. Is it still there on my lips?"

Seunghyun cursed under his breath. Great there was no avoiding it, he now had to stared at his luscious lips and dismiss himself from launching himself at Jiyong and devouring his soft puffy lips. He slowly let his eyes travel to Jiyong's lips, and felt as though his heart was ready to jump out. Right at this moment he was staring at Jiyong's, while his tongue wondering around his lips, trying to lick off the invisible 'thing'.

Seunghyun could feel his palms become sweaty. Jiyong was licking his lips for god sake. His lips were now wet and moisture, and Seunghyun could feel the hair on his back lift up. What was he doing to him? He could only come up with one word. Torture. Jiyong was torturing him and he didn't even realize it.

Seunghyun was begging for some air, his throat was now clogged up from the dryness. He shook his head from all the dirty thoughts that were filling up his mind - he wouldn't and couldn't think about Jiyong that way.

Jiyong, who's oblivious to this, smiled at Seunghyun.

"Thanks hyung, you're always looking out for me."

Seunghyun shoulder slummed.

"Jiyong ah, I need to tell you something. But hear me out before you cut me off, okay?"

Jiyong raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uhm, okay." He relaxed himself in the grass, ready for what he was going to tell him.

Seunghyun mentally encouraged himself, this is it, the final reveal and truth about his feelings toward him.

"Jiyong ah, for starters do you know where were sitting right now?" Seunghyun asked anxiously waiting for his answer.

"Uhm, outside the school?" Jiyong looked around the area and then back at Seunghyun. What kind of question was that? He thought.

Seunghyun sighed. This wasn't the exact answer he was hoping for.

"No, I mean technically yes, but no. To me this place brings back memories. Because where we're sitting right now is where I first met you."

Jiyong eyed Seunghyun weirdly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, yeah I remember. But why are you suddenly saying this?"

Seunghyun nervously slicked his hair back, through his fingers, and searched into Jiyong's eyes. Here goes nothing, he was going to confess.

"Well, do you remember 3 years ago, when the whole town was having a Halloween party? It was crazy and wild. I was wearing a Scream outfit, because being the dork I was back then - I was obsessed with horror movies - and Scream happened to be my favorite. Anyways, I walked around the town bored. You see I was a loner - the fact was, no one ever got the chance to understand me and know who I am, as a person. So I came here for hiding because I knew no one would come near to school during holidays, especially Halloween. I remember seeing this boy, sitting here wearing a box for an outfit? I was confused at first, thinking what's the point of wearing a huge brown box as a costume for Halloween? As I approach this boy closer and closer, I start hearing loud sobbing sounds. Trust me from afar it didn't sound cute."

Seunghyun chuckled to himself, avoiding Jiyong's puzzled expression.

"I sat down next to him, questioning myself why in the world I would seat next to a boy who was crying. This was so unlike me. I never cared about people, and I always ignore situation with people crying because I just don't know how to approach or act when a person cries. At that moment, something cross over me, and at that time, I didn't know why or what, but now I do. Anyways, I sat next to this boxed up person. His whole body was covered with the box and the only thing I could see from him were the two circles that showed his eyes and the long line that showed his lips. I guess he must have heard me lay on the grass, because he immediately stopped crying. His box body moved to face me, and we stared to each other silently for a few minutes. I didn't know what to say to him, and I guess he was confused and surprised by me being there."

Seunghyun looked back at Jiyong to see him nod in agreement, his face didn't show any emotion, which caused him to become more nervous. Seunghyun averted his eyes from him and started picking on the grass.

"I was the first to break the silence by coughing. The boxed up boy scooted further away from me, I was assuming he didn't like me or he thought that I had some kind of contagious disease. I was embarrassed. The boy was still staring at me, giving me a cold stare. I thought this was the perfect time to redeem myself, I was about to say something but he got to it first. This is the first thing he said to me, let me quote, 'What the hell are you staring, dimwit?'"

A loud laugh came from Jiyong. Seunghyun smiled - at least he made him laugh.

He continued on.

"I was literally shocked - I mean the fact that this boy was wearing a box for a costume was surprising enough, but here he was giving me the attitude. I stared at him stunned. He got off the grass, struggling because he was a box. I started laughing at the scene I was encountering, until I stopped short due to the cold glare he shot at me. He sat back down, and this was the perfect time to get to know him. So, I asked him why he was crying, here at school, alone. He replied back with a shrug of his shoulders.

And that's when I knew he was holding up a wall - a wall that I couldn't break - because it was too high! So instead, I started talking about myself - like my interests, my obsession, and most of all, myself. I, for the first time, was sharing my deepest confessions to a person I didn't know, someone that I consider a stranger. But that didn't stop me. It ended up, that I was talking to him for 3 hours, and he was actually listening to me. He laughed at me, and his laugh was so beautiful.

He smiled at me for the first time, and I've never seen anyone so striking, even though his whole face was covered with a box. I know I sound crazy, right? But at the moment, nothing about him screamed unattractive. After my little 4 hours rant about myself, I waited for him to reply. And the first thing that popped out of his mouth was, 'You talk too much, Bingu'.

At first, I was thinking who the hell is Bingu, but I guess I didn't introduce myself so he gave that nickname, I was satisfied. But funny thing was deep down, it burn. I, so desperately wanted him to say 'Wow, you're impressive' or something positive about me, but instead all I got was 'You talk too much'. I was disappointed with myself. I just lost the opportunity to impress a boy, who I thought would be different than every other boy and girl I talked to. While I was thinking about possible ways to communicate and make our conversation last longer, I saw the look on the boy's face.

He was obviously sad. Tears were dripping down his face absent mindlessly. That's when I got the courage to take off my mask and reveal myself. You know what the surprising thing was he didn't even once look up to see me. He ignored me, once again and stared blankly at the grass. I decided to do something. I got up, and pulled him up with me. He was surprised at first, but didn't seem to do anything about it. I pulled the box that covered his body up and threw it down on the grass. Everything seems to happen in slow motion. He looked up at me, and I swear, I knew I was in love."

Seunghyun stopped picking on the grass and locked eyes with Jiyong, only to see a stony expression staring back at him.

"I was in love with a boy I barely even got to know. He quickly knelt down and picked up his gigantic box costume, and slapped me. Yes, he slapped me. I was utterly surprised. But what surprised me the most was after he slapped me, he ran up to me and hugged me. My mind wasn't cooperating with me, more than anything I was confused by this boy's actions. He started sobbing on my shoulder, struggling to breathe. I was more than surprised by my action, because I allowed this stranger hug me, and I started hugging his back, smoothing his pain by complimenting him and telling him everything will be fine.

After that long hug he smiled and that smiled didn't even once leave his face. I felt accomplished. We exchanged numbers, and became the best of friends. I didn't need to know what happen to him or why he was dress as a box for Halloween, but all I knew was that I fell hard, head over heels for him, and he wasn't aware of it. The sad part of this story, Jiyong ah, is that it's been three years that I loved you, and I never had the courage to tell you until now. This is your 68th confession, and out of all those other confession, please don't reject the 68th one. I love you."

Seunghyun search into Jiyong's eyes, patiently waiting for an answer, anything, but Jiyong sat in front of him with many emotions all over his facial expression. He couldn't blame him, if he did reject him.

"I-I do-" Jiyong finally choke out.

"Why? Why now?"

Seunghyun browed his eyebrows puzzled.

"What do you mean why now?"

"I wait for three years for you to admit your feelings. I rejected every single guy who confessed to me, so that at least you would have the chance to tell me your feelings." Jiyong formed a bright smile for Seunghyun.

"You're really my Bingu hyung. It seriously took 67 people to confess to me for you to have courage and tell me the truth! Aish, I sometimes don't know what to do with you!"

Seunghyun blink a couple of times to adjust what he was hearing. What was happening right now? Did Jiyong already know that he loved him? When and How?

Sensing the confusion on Seunghyun's face. Jiyong leered.

"I mean I kind of knew you liked me, after we exchanged numbers. I'm not stupid when it comes to guys trying to flirt with me, which exactly what you did for the first year of getting to know me."

Seunghyun felt his cheeks heat up, he was embarrassed.

"It's okay, Bingu hyung. I'm glad you finally confessed. I love you too." Jiyong leaned in closer to Seunghyun and pecked his lips lightly. He was about to lean back, until Seunghyun hooked his arms around his waist and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Jiyong pushed Seunghyun back to breathe. He smiled genuinely at him.

"But I looked cute in the box costume, right?"

Seunghyun chuckled lightly.

"You'll always look beautiful. No matter what day, how you feel, or what you wear."


End file.
